


Both Sides Now (HeAdMaStEr ReMiX)

by viajera_pensativa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viajera_pensativa/pseuds/viajera_pensativa
Summary: A parody of the song "Both Sides Now" (folk song by Joni Mitchell) from Albus Dumbledore's perspective. Look up the song to get the tune.





	Both Sides Now (HeAdMaStEr ReMiX)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this almost ten years ago (2009) and just re-found it on an old livejournal page. It popped in my head one day, I think...or maybe I tried to write a songfic on purpose. Who knows? My mom got me into this song and I learned to play it as a teenager. Hopefully someone out there knows the song and loves Harry Potter and gets a kick. Would love to hear from you.
> 
> I did change one word from the original version I wrote because it sounds better. That dynamic tension between honoring the younger artist and improving the work from my current perspective.

Stairs that fare us well to know  
just where they start and where they go  
and secret passageways unknown  
I've seen Hogwarts that way

But now I know the other side  
students here have nearly died  
and even though I've really tried  
The school's not safe today.

I've seen Hogwarts from both sides now  
from learn and lose and still somehow  
This school's illusion I recall  
I really don't know Hogwarts at all.

Years and tears of childhood woe  
That young man had far to go  
His father was a Muggle you know  
I looked at Tom that way.

But now he's called You-Know-Who  
he kills wizards and witches too  
and if you're a Muggle he'll kill you,  
He's lord Voldemort today.

I've seen Riddle from both sides now  
student and Dark Lord and still somehow  
It's Tom's illusions I recall  
I really don't know Tom at all.

Words of wisdom I impart  
on students of the magic arts  
as their education starts  
I've seen my life that way.

But now I'm passed from this land  
with my death I took a stand.  
at least I died at the hand  
of Severus that day.

I've looked at life from both sides now  
from plan and plot and still somehow  
it's life's illusions I recall  
I really don't know life at all.


End file.
